Complaints Department
Predictably, the GEAS report has drawn a lot of fire from the world community. Some believe GEAS is alarmist; others believe the report, but believe that humanity is too sick to survive. As a result, the GEAS organizing structure has been griefed and hacked to the point that many of the modern cloud services we expect are not functioning. The Complaints Department is a spin-off of http://www.superstructgame.net/SuperstructView/99 Super-infra-struct. We ask SEHIs to identify problems, and to open-author superstructures to solve them. By intercepting and fixing obstacles with our collaborative mind, we can free GEAS to continue to run updated simulations and continue to recruit SEHIs. We need every mind and hand we can get. =How You Can Help= Please help us by editing this page! Only you can tell us how your superstructing is being impeded by the unprecedented griefing. Also, check out some of the proposed solutions. Can you improve on a solution? Do you have special skills that make you a good collaborator for a project? Can you organize one of the projects into a to-do list for SEHIs to execute? If you enjoy working with us, please consider joining us at http://www.superstructgame.net/SuperstructView/288 The Complaints Department. Together we can survive the GEAS Griefing infrathreat! =Complaint categories= Most existing complains will fit into the following list of categories. If your complaint does not fit in, please suggest new categories. This list is a suggestion. If this list proves to be useful, all existing complaints and solutions can be structured in this manner. Newcomers can quickly see where their grief fits and check if it has been solved or not. Also - I am not great at wiki coding, so please feel free to jump in and adjust so it works! Superstructgame website * Interface and navigation * SEHI users view * Superstructures view * Internal communications * Action tracking * Searches sehi-cens.us * Interface * Functionality * Bugs Policy * Badge awards * Real life vs Game life Top Level Logistics * Overall view of Superstructs * Available tools * Overall direction Testing... Superstructgame website * Interface and navigation # Getting logged out every hour. # If I am logged out and I have to log in, instead of being redirected to the page I was, I have to look for it again. # Slow website (and searches) * SEHI users view # Increased functionality of Profile view: ability to include link to Blog or Website and other links. # SEHI search: Need better sorting options (eg?) # SEHI search: Better filtering and with results that don't disappear when I navigate away. * Superstructures view # Ability to sort searches/display by Threat or by tags # Linking of Superstructures page and sehi-cens.us * Action tracking * Searches sehi-cens.us * Interface # Contact name, nickname, form or something through which people can offer feedback. * Functionality # Different category view of the Superstructure list. (re: Overall view of Superstructs) * Bugs # If I am not on the database, the page 'breaks'. # I cannot find myself on the database of SEHIs Policy * Badge awards # Need clarification: Are rewards for taking a purely supportive role? * Real life vs Game life * When are they awarded? # I feel like I've completed several badge-worthy missions. They've been nominated. But NO badges yet (it's been almost a week). How arbitrary is this system?!! Top Level Logistics * Overall view of Superstructs # Arrange by categories: by Threat(basic), by theme (the way they are currently listed on this wiki) but more importantly, by Solution Category (eg: Education, Local infrastructure, Medicine, etc) * Available tools * Overall direction # In relation to categories of supestructures: if all our efforts are to become a cohesive proposal, then it might be an idea to think how it would be presented. There may even be several ' Super-proposals' which contain a complete plan of action, from Medical to Economical. This would help set objectives, and also give people an idea of where their Supestructures and efforts fit in the big picture. =Griefs (Your Complaints)= Cinzia says "I am not a computer techie or a gamer. I want to play this game and none of the links work. Links would seem to be KEY to really participating. I don't understand how to build onto a superstruct. I have emailed other SEHI's and no one emails me back. I have DSL but everything is SSSLLLOOOOWW on this site--searches take forever. I agree with complaints from Hector Valentine and others listed below... I feel left out and want to quit!" Some complaints from Hector Valentine I will add to this list as I go. A lot of these could be solved by simply convening someplace offsite. *http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView is badly designed. When I navigate to that page, I don't want to see a random SEHI, who most likely has not even filled out their profile, I want someone specific. I want the search function to work better, with better sorting options, and with results that don't disappear when I navigate away. *I want a functioning message system with an outbox. **Seconded by PJ2019. Outbox needed; inbox interface would greatly benefit from reframing, time/date stamping in inbox view. Restated problem: Collaborators are difficult to find. *I want to know how and why badges were awarded. The rules process is not transparent, making it difficult to develop strategy. *The relationship between "game values" and "real values" remains unclear to me. **The Superstruct Powers do not seem to value tangible skills or goals. **"Telling stories" is cited as a way to participate, but it doesn't seem to be highly rewarded... yet. *I am not clear on whether there are rewards for taking a purely supportive role. *I have a long list of things I want to nominate, but I've lost track of what I've already nominated and why, because there's no built-in tracking. I will start to solve this on my own with a checklist. The Number 1 Problem (from Vinay Gupta, Hexayurt Project http://hexayurt.com/superstruct ) No RSS feeds. Most of the other problems can be solved by the players themselves, *if* we have RSS feeds. Here's what we need. # One RSS feed listing every new Story, Sehi and Superstruct created - or three feeds. ## This feed should include everything they typed in, in some structured format, i.e. NAME: ## Then people can scrape this feed and Do Things ## Bonus points a **separate** - can't stress that too strongly - feed for updates # One RSS feed for each SEHI, summarizing their activities (stories, profile changes, superstructs and so on) # One RSS feed for each Superstruct, similar summaries # One RSS feed for each Story, ditto From this, we can do *anything.* Some people might want one feed per Superthreat too, but that's easy to do by splitting up the main streams. Let's get the main streams online first. infrarad's list of grievances *Standard name-encryption protocols aren't working right. The sites correctly encrypt with peoples' superstructing handles, but you can't just type in someone's real name and information and have their visibility settings work automatically. Other minor stuff Some of these are a ton easier * Linking should be possible everywhere. The Story field, right now, *strips links out* of the rich text if you paste them in, replacing them with underlines. We can't communicate without links. * Similarly, I can't link to my own blog or web site in my profile. How are people supposed to find my out-of-band stuff, like the Superstruct wiki, if I can't link. At the very minimum, the SEHI profile should accept a link like the link on the Story page where can put one external URL and, from there, direct people around our game universe. Basically, the web is too complex for any single web site, no matter how comprehensive, to display a reasonable subset of the web's potentials. We need to be able to link to empowering offsite resources, and we need the site to "breath" - first exhale, send us RSS. Later, maybe, inhale - suck in our RSS feeds and display them. But exhale is easier - printf and no security issues - let's start there, please! * If there's an unjoin button on the superstructure pages, I'd like the option to join again after I've unjoined (just in case, for example, I'd unjoined in the hope that I'd then be able to rave a 'struct, which I'd forgotten to do before I joined because you can't rave something you've already joined). Stuff is disappearing Stuff disappears or is inaccessible. One of my discussions is no longer accessible to anyone (Energeia), and I know of at least one struct that just vanished and had to be rebuilt from scratch. Anyone else had a similar problem? I have contacted the powers that be, but gotten no response except to be informed that it was being passed to the webmaster. =Hacks (Your Solutions)= Contacts Just so you know, Superstruct user id's 1 and 2 have the user names "Master" and "Admin". I never had any luck addressing my complaints to either "player", but it doesn't hurt to try. Problem: Collaborators are difficult to find. Potential solutions *http://superstructgame.org/SuperstructView/247 JobStruct's stated aim is to create a database of SEHI skills, which would help to find new people to collaborate with. Sign up for http://jobs.sstruct.com/ email notification when JobStruct goes live. *The http://greenblip.info/classifieds/ Superstruct Classifieds connects Needs with Wants with respect to SEHIs. I think I have an idea for a very simple method for how to reach a really good overall view, content presentation optimisation, collaboration optimisation and self-improving structure (+RSS..): Blogs as hybrid jokers offer all these options, if linked well and used as collaboration spaces : as central hub [http://greenblip.info/2008/10/greenblip-as-central-hub/] Example.jpg]] The idea is to use greenblip as central hub - ' create blogs for the single active SuperStructs' and link them by categories - Single blogs for the SuperStructs would allow the members as editors to work with better view and offer others better view to enter. The post explains it in detail. As this would be a really simple solution, I think it is worth to give it a try, especially as we would suddenly be related in the right structure and have a way to comunicate effectively simply via conmments. All other active/successful solutions could be integrated via greenblip too - (and) an additional catagory for "meta-structs", forgot to mention that. (Just ignore the rest of the post, if you mind it, times goes on and I could not reach our dear host to remove unnecessary romping ;) -------------------- I was also barely web-competent enough to set my tumblr up in the first place. However, if setting up a new blog at a more central location is easy enough that a web-incompetent like myself can do it, I will be totally happy to! --infrarad --------------- Problem: I can't track stuff I've done Potential solutions *For instance with nominations, do your work offsite and paste it into the text field, and keep a checklist. *useful http://del.icio.us/ del.icio.us tags: structs, stories, discussions, watchlist, my *Badge Nominations: Go here to state your intent to nominate stuff for Survivability Points. Give reasons if possible, and sign your statement, and don't forget that there's no shame in nominating yourself. Problem: Stuff vanishing! Potential solutions *Since SEHIs interact with the Superstructure in a variety of ways, there is every reason to duplicate struct and story information outside the GEAS site. For the moment this might be as simple and kludgy as drag-and-dropping text from the main site to backup pages on the wiki. - There's a service called Iterasi that can be used to bookmark and save a copy of pages you're worried about losing. Evernote may also be helpful for this. *I did have that problem, twice, and both discussions reappeared later, with comments. Someone is monkeying with the database? --user:Hector Valentine Problem: superstructgame.org interface FAIL This section is for general functionality issues, or for specific issues not already addressed above. Potential solutions *Determine software & client for the site. Recruit SEHI's with advanced competence in same to interact with and support GEAS staff to improve functionality. --PJ2019 00:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) *You can help recruit these SEHIs by directing them to http://www.superstructgame.net/SuperstructView/99 Super-infra-struct and http://www.superstructgame.net/SuperstructView/325 Open-Source SuperStruct. JobStruct (for search of SEHIs by area of expertise) goes live soon---sign up for http://jobs.sstruct.com/ email notification. Problem: Badges and badge nominations are not transparent Potential solutions *Join The Power Company, a new struct devoted to understanding and enhancing the Collaborative Superpowers. *Join Gaming the system, a new struct devoted to understanding and using the process of badge nominations. *Create or join one of the affiliates of The Power Company, depending on which of the superpowers you are interested in identifying, discussing, experimenting with, and (most importantly) making nominations for. The affiliates are: **Multi-Capitalist Pigs: NEEDS CREATION **EmergenSeers: NEEDS CREATION **CoRAD: NEEDS CREATION **Longbroad, Inc.: NEEDS CREATION **High Ping Quorum: NEEDS CREATION **Ability Mob: NEEDS CREATION **SS Open Author Ship: NEEDS CREATION **The Signal-Noise Management: NEEDS CREATION **...and a really good pun for influency that escapes me right now. NEEDS CREATION